minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/The Useful Show: with PAMA! Ep 5
The Useful Show: w/ PAMA! Ep 5 PAMA: You?! You're the chosen Wikier! I thought it was Policiamalo! FishTime specifically said--''' 'PEKKA: '''Yeah, but Shipper's a clever host, far cleverer than you'll ever be. They sent a new message in code so not even the people could read it. PAMA: '*shoots me dirty look* Shipper: Hey, I didn't want it to come to this, PAMA. You can take away my show, but when you take away my ship, that's when I get MAD! You should not have messed with this Jetra superfan, punk! PAMA:' No matter. What can PEKKA accomplish that others couldn't?' PEKKA: '''THIS. *walks over to usefulizer and chips self* '''Shipper: '''WTF?! PEKKA, what are you doing?! PAMA: '''This...does not--not--not--not--compute! *goes into temporary shutdown* PEKKA: *pops out, unusefulized* Shipper: But--you--when--how--?! PEKKA: '''Forgot to tell you, Shipper: I'm part computer. And I have a pretty tough firewall. PAMA will be confused for the time-being, but right now, we need to go save Petra and Harper! '''Jesse: Let me go too! I'm not losing her to this...this...abomination again! Shipper: '''*starry eyes* So proud... '''Jesse: '''Let's go! PAMA won't be down forever! '''PEKKA: Wait! There's one more person we need to free! Jesse: Who? ~Lazy time transit~ Harper: *kicking and thrashing in Harper and Mevia's grasp* Let--me--GO, you overaged, suck-up zombies! Hadrian: You should not have resisted PAMA, Harper. You should not have resisted US. This is your fate. You made this happen to begin with. Harper: 'NO! I never intended for this to happen! and it's not gonna! *gets dragged closer to pit* '''Ivor: '*swings in on rope outta nowhere* GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL, YOU DARN YAHOOS! *kicks Hadrian in the chest* Hadrian: '''*slams into Mevia and flies head over heels into the wall, where they crash and go unconscious* Harper: '''Ivor, that was great! *hugs him* '''Ivor: *puts on glasses* WIN Harper: -_-...You just ruined the moment... Shipper: '''Eh, can't say I blame him. That's me every time I kill someone in Bedwars.' '''Jesse': Well, PEKKA, when do we find Petra? PEKKA: Right about now, actually. *points up* Petra: *tied up and being lowered into fuel pit* Okay, this is all KINDS of sick! Are you people nuts?! Jesse: '''Petra! You alright? '''Petra: Yeah, if you call being lowered to your immediate death alright, I'm doing great! Shipper: '''Sarcasm later, rescue now! Shipper's gotta ship! *throws sword at the rope* '''PEKKA: '''WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!' '''Petra:' *rope gets cut and she free-falls into the pit* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jesse: *makes a crazy leap across and catches her* Petra: Huh?! Jesse: Don't worry, Petra, I gotcha! You're safe no--*slams into wall* Shipper & PEKKA: *wince* Oooooh! Jesse: ...*slowly slides down onto cliff ledge* Shipper: *bouncing up and down* Yay! Jetra! PEKKA: Um, Shipper? Task at hand, here! Shipper: Oh! Right. You guys good? Petra: *stands up* I think so, but we're stuck! You guys have to fix this on your own while we figure out a way across! Shipper: Oh, great! It's "Beyond the Studio" all over again! PEKKA: But I'M the hero this time, not you. You're not attempting to advertise yous story, right? Shipper: What? Me? Advertise? At a time like this? Oh no, no, no! Never! Hah! (BTW, if you wanna check out the story, click the link here: http://domitrons-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_the_Studio%3A_Shipper's_Special_StoryOnce again, totally not advertising. Just mentioning). PEKKA: *facepalm* Let's just get moving. I have a plan, but I need you in it. ~Another, even lazier time skip~ PAMA: What?! Harper and Petra are gone?! Nikki:' I tried, PAMA. But PEKKA got in the way.' PAMA:' *narrows eyelids on screen* Fail again, and you will be the one in the pit, Nikki.' Lukas: *runs in* 'PAMA! Ivor isn't answering his calling! We haven't managed to connect with him! PAMA: What?! PEKKA: PAMA! UP HERE! PAMA: *looks up and sees PEKKA atop the studio gates* P'EKKA: '''I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THE SHOW WE WIKIERS CARE SO MUCH ABOUT! PAMA: '*shocked*''' PEKKA: COME HERE AND FACE ME! Shipper: *on the other side of the gate* I'm getting Aphmau Emerald Secret flashbacks right now... PEKKA: Now, Shipper! Shipper: Take THIS, Ein! Uh, I mean, PAMA! *opens gates, where giant flood rushes in, taking PAMA out* PAMA:' NOOOOOOoooooo...*dies*' 'Everyone: '''*freed* '''Lukas: '''Uuuuuuugh...*rubs head* What happened? '''PEKKA: '''Pffff! Easy! That hardly took any effort! '''Shipper: '''Yea, that was fun! PAMA: '''Oh yeah? Shipper: Um, I should not still be hearing PAMA's voice. What's--*turns around* Oh. My. Fudge nuggets. PAMA: '*morphed into giant Omega-Flowey type thing* Undertale fans. They are great, are they not? '''Shipper: '...OOTCB! She must've made a last second dare! '''OOTCB: '''Oh man, oh man, oh man! What did I just do?! PAMA: '''This is not over! I'd like to see you beat THIS, Shipper! Category:Blog posts